Operation Achieving Puckleberry
by raeganb123
Summary: When Rachel decides to throw a party, Brittany sees this as the perfect way to get Puckleberry to reunite. Because Rachel and Puck would have way cuter babies than Puck and Lauren. Puckleberry, Brittany/Artie Bartie, Puck/Lauren Pizez, Britberry friendship, Brittana friendship. This is going to make for one interesting party.


**Just had to write it! It popped into my head and wouldn't get out! This is how I wish the Rachel Berry House Party would have been like.**

**_Achieving Puckleberry_  
**

**_Chapter 1: Britt To The Rescue_**

"So I'm coming over early before the party right?"

Rachel's head snapped up from her homework. "Excuse me?"

Brittany giggled. "Did you just burp?"

Rachel's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Why would you be coming over early for my party, Brittany?"

She smiled. "I always do! I always help the host of the party pick the perfect outfit so their popularity and hotness levels raise! I'll bring over some outfits that'll look amazing on you Rachel! You're totally going to turn Puck on tonight!"

"What's wrong with my wardrobe choices? And why would I need to turn Noah on?" questioned Rachel.

Brittany whispered loudly, "Santana keeps making fun of your clothes behind your back. I'm going to change her mind and show her how hot you can really be."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You think I'm hot?"

Brittany nodded.

Rachel said quietly, "Well, you're the only one."

Brittany giggled again. The bubbly cheerleader was always so full of energy. "Of course I'm not the only one who thinks that Rachie! Puck calls you his Hot Little Jewish-American Princess. The word hot is in that!"

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "Thanks Brittany."

Brittany's grin widened. "So can I come over?"

Rachel grinned. "Sure Britt, you can come over."

Brittany jumped up and down. She squealed, "Yay! Now we can get Puck to realize just how hot you are, break up with Lauren, and get back together with you!"

Rachel shook her head at the bubbly blonde. "Not happening, Britt. Do you want me to drop you off at your house after school so you can grab your stuff and then go to mine and get ready for the party?"

Brittany squealed, "Yes!"

Rachel giggled at her excitement. "All right, I'll wait for you after Glee ends."

Brittany skipped away. She waved from the doorway and yelled, "Bye Rachie!"

Rachel shook her head at herself. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"Brittany, are you coming?" asked Rachel as she made her way out of the choir room.

"In a second Rachie! I have to tell Santana and Artie goodbye!" Brittany said as she skipped towards her boyfriend. She jumped into his lap and gave him a kiss and then ran towards Santana and hugged her tightly.

She made her way over to where Rachel was standing and grabbed her hand in a tight grip.

Rachel asked confusedly, "Why are you holding my hand?"

Brittany giggled. "Because Rachie, it turns Puck on! And because we have to walk across the parking lot and that can be dangerous!"

Sure enough, when Rachel and Brittany walked past Puck and Lauren, Rachel heard him audibly groan when he saw their held hands. Rachel heard the resounding smack from Lauren.

Rachel laughed at his facial expression and Brittany giggled as she dragged Rachel to her car.

"Come on Rach, we gotta hurry! It takes a while to get ready for a party!"

Rachel just shook her head and quickly followed after Brittany to her car.

* * *

"Are you sure you need all of that Brittany? It's just going to be the Gleeks."

Brittany had clothes, party decorations, and different brands and types of alcoholic drinks and was shoving them all into the back of Rachel's car.

"You want this night to be special, don't you Rachel?"

"Well, yes, of course! That's the reason I'm having this. So that the Glee clubbers stop thinking that I don't know how to have fun!"

Brittany patted Rachel's shoulder. "Then don't you think that I should be in charge of the party, since I've thrown one and you haven't?"

Rachel just nodded. "I appreciate the help Brittany."

Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and laughed. "Of course Rachie! We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight! We may even get wasted!"

Once they got to Rachel's house, Rachel helped Brittany unload all the decorations and outfits. She wouldn't touch the drinks though.

Brittany just ruffled Rachel's hair. "Don't worry Rachie, you'll be drinking them later tonight anyway!" she said excitedly.

The corners of Rachel's mouth raised slightly, in fondness towards the naive and bubbly blonde.

Rachel unlocked the door and set everything in her room. "Let's get ready for the party Brittany!"

The blonde clapped and jumped up and down.

"Wait until you see the outfits I've chosen!"

* * *

"No."

Brittany frowned. "You'd look so hot in this though! It'd make your legs look amazing!"

Rachel shook her head. "There's no way that's a dress. It looks like a shirt. And I mean barely. And I already have an outfit prepared."

Brittany stared at her. "Only if I approve. Show me."

Rachel nodded. "Let me go get it out of my closet."

When she pulled out the lacy green dress that would reach her ankles, Brittany visibly paled.

"No. Way. In. HELL." gasped Brittany.

Rachel's nose scrunched. "Why not?"

Brittany threw her hands into the air. "Because it's hideous! I'm the one that gets to pick your outfit."

Rachel shook her head. "Only if I approve."

Brittany sighed. "Fine. What about this?"

She held up the dark, high-rise skinny jeans and the pink and white striped shirt that was so small she doubted it would cover her stomach.

Rachel asked, "What shoes would I wear with that outfit? My Mary Jones would clash."

Brittany giggled. "I brought some of my shoes just in case. I think these'll do!"

She held up the black laced 5" high heels.

Rachel's mouth popped open. "How am I supposed to walk with these on?"

"Practice, Rachie, practice! Remember when you told me that practice makes perfect?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes I do. Have you decided what you'll be wearing to the party?"

Brittany pulled out a black mini skirt and a white t-shirt that would tuck into the skirt, and purple pumps.

Rachel nodded. "I'm sure you'll look very nice."

Brittany smiled. "Santana helped me pick it out!"

"Well she has a stellar taste in clothes then."

"Hey Rachie, after we heal from our hangovers tomorrow, can we go shopping? We need to get you a new wardrobe."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" asked Rachel.

"Nope!" giggled Brittany as she plugged in the curling iron.

"Go get dressed and then sit here so I can curl your hair."

Rachel grabbed the jeans and the shirt and made her way to the bathroom.

Brittany shouted, "Rachel, don't forget the shoes!"

Rachel jogged back to her bedroom, grabbed the shoes, and made her way back to the bathroom.

After Rachel was done getting dressed, she stood in front of Brittany seeking her approval.

Brittany screamed, "Oh. My. God. You look absolutely amazing! Those jeans cling to you so well Rachel! And your stomach looks great! But instead of a tan bra, I'd put on a black one."

Rachel blushed. "You think I look nice?"

Brittany nodded. "You look fantastic! Kurt will be so proud!"

Rachel gave her a smile smile and went to switch bras as Brittany suggested.

When she got back, she saw that Brittany was already dressed and ready.

Rachel asked, "How'd you get ready so soon?"

Brittany shrugged. "I just changed my outfit. My hair was already curled from today and I only needed to touch up my make-up a bit."

Rachel nodded and sat down at her vanity.

As Brittany did her hair, she asked, "So, how long have you had a crush on Puck?"

Without thinking, Rachel answered, "Since that week that we dated during sophomore year." She slammed her hands over her mouth. "I-I mean... uh..."

"I knew it! I knew it the whole time!" squealed Brittany.

Rachel looked away blushing.

Brittany smiled. "He likes you too, you know. He never shuts up about you. Lauren's really jealous."

Rachel gasped. "Oh God, I don't want to break them up! No no. Lauren deserves to have a boyfriend. Everyone else is scared of her, except for us Gleeks. She deserves to be happy. And if it's with Puck, then so be it."

Brittany asked quietly, "Even at the cost of your own happiness?"

Rachel looked down at her hands. "If Puck and Lauren are happy, then I'm not going to break them up."

Brittany sighed. "What if they weren't happy?"

"Then they wouldn't be together," answered Rachel.

Brittany shook her head. "They aren't happy together, Rachel. They're always so mad at each other, and Lauren treats Puck really badly. She calls him names, teases him, and is pretty much bullying him and their relationship. Puck's not happy Rachel! He's always so much more happier with you."

Rachel sighed. "It doesn't matter how happy he is with me. He's with Lauren, so there's no reason for him to be with me. He's in a relationship! But if they do break up, I'm not going to be with him. I'm not being his rebound. Never again."

Brittany gave her a pitying glance. "You'll never be his rebound, Rachel. Now close your eyes so I can do your make-up."

She closed her eyes, listening to Brittany humming.

"What is that song you're humming?" asked Rachel quietly.

"Blow, by Ke$ha. She's probably one of my favorite artists," said Brittany with a grin.

Rachel smiled. "I've never heard that song before. It sounds cool. Maybe you should sing it for Regionals this year."

"Everyone knows you're going to get the solo, and I don't think Mr. Schue appreciates my taste in music. I'm more of a pop-song kind of girl, but he wants us to sing show tunes and classic rock songs."

Rachel sneaked a look at Brittany from under her lashes. She looked really upset. "Maybe I can help. If you can sing that song as well as you hum it, them we're definitely going to win Regionals this year."

Brittany gasped. "Me? A solo? No way. I mean, singing Britney Spears was cool, but actually performing? In front of an audience? No way."

"But you like to dance don't you? What if we turn it into a huge dance number? And you're going to be the lead in Tik Tok tomorrow at the assembly right? So you'll have experience singing to an audience."

"You really think I could sing a solo?" asked Brittany.

"Of course you can. You have a lovely voice."

Brittany hugged Rachel tightly. "Thanks Rach. I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't. Are you almost done with my make-up?" asked Rachel.

"Yep! All done now. You can open your eyes. If you don't like it, I can always redo it," offered Brittany.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself.

Her chestnut-colored locks were curled in small ringlets that bounced when she moved. Her outfit was definitely something she'd never worn before and it even had some sex appeal. The shoes made her look taller than she really was, and made her legs look even longer than usual. Her make-up was light, except for around her eyes. Her eyes had a smokey look to them, with shades of gray and black.

She looked different. And she liked it.

"Oh my God, Brittany. You did amazing. I've never looked like this before! We are definitely going shopping tomorrow so you can give me fashion tips and advice!" Rachel screamed.

Brittany laughed and jumped up and down clapping. "Come on Rachie, let's go put up the decorations for the party and get the drinks in the coolers."

For the next hour, Rachel and Brittany put up the decorations, made up of streamers, balloons, and everything else that made a party look like a party.

All of the drinks were put in coolers which were separated in different parts of her basement, where the party was to be held.

* * *

When everyone showed up, they were surprised at all of the decorations. None of them were looking forward to a Rachel Berry party, but with all of the drinks and decorations, they were very impressed.

Rachel waited until all of the Glee clubbers and Kurt and Blaine were there to make her way down the stairs.

Everyone's eyes were trained on her as she made her way down the stairs.

Brittany whistled and started cheering and clapping, finally followed by everyone else.

Everyone was shocked. Was that Rachel Berry wearing skinny jeans, high heels, and a revealing shirt?

Everyone wanted to ask the same question.

Who are you and what did you do with Rachel Berry?

**A/N- This takes place during 'Blame It On the Alcohol.' Some BrittBerry friendship. I'm, of course, a Puckleberry shipper! Don't like don't read! Reviews are appreciated! (:**


End file.
